jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/TOP TEN Solo-Szenen
__ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ rechts|200px|link=Solo: A Star Wars Story Wie bereits bei Die Letzten Jedi haben einige Jedipedianer sich den Kinostart von zum Anlass genommen, ihre zehn coolsten Szenen aus dem Film zusammenzutragen. Obwohl wir schwer davon ausgehen, dass jeder ihn inzwischen gesehen hat, wird an dieser Stelle noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass auf dieser Seite Spoilergefahr besteht. Vielen Dank an Admiral Coburn, Irahs und Darth jul, die mir bei der Erstellung dieses Blogs geholfen haben! Platz 10: Duschszene Was könnte das Freundschaftsband zwischen Han und Chewie mehr stärken als eine gemeinsame Dusche nach dem Schlammbad von Mimban? Bei diesem ulkigen Beispiel für Situationskomik sorgt vor allem die gelungene Kameraführung für Lacher, denn die Kinobesucher kriegen zuerst Hans Füße zu sehen, bevor der Wookiee ins Bild tritt und die Kamera schließlich hoch zu den Köpfen der beiden schwenkt. Zudem finde ich es einfach toll, dass endlich mal so „irdische“ Alltagselemente wie eine Dusche in einen Star-Wars-Film eingebaut wurden, nachdem das Hygiene-Prozedere ja bisher meistens entweder totgeschwiegen oder als „Besuch des Refreshers“ umschrieben wurde. (Ben) Platz 9: Die Armen! Jedem der, wie ich, die LEGO Star Wars PC-Games fleißig gespielt hat, ist wohl die besondere Nahkampfattacke der Wookiees aufgefallen: Sie reißen ihren Gegnern die Arme aus. Das klingt ziemlich brutal, aber in der steinigen Grafik der Lego-Spielen sah das urkomisch. Diese Szene auch auf der Leinwand zu sehen war für mich auf jeden Fall einer der größten Lacher des Films, besonders Hans Reaktion war unbezahlbar. (Coburn) Platz 8: "Rebellioooooooon!!!" links|thumb|250px|L3 ist eine wahre Anführerin Hach das ist L3, wie wir sie kennen und (teilweise) lieben. Als die Gruppe um Tobias Beckett und Han Solo auf dem Planeten Kessel versucht, unraffiniertes zu stehlen, um es nach Savareen zu bringen, um es dort raffinieren zu lassen, um es dann Dryden Vos zu bringen, startet die Droidin L3-37 ein Ablenkungsmanöver, indem sie den Droiden in der Verwaltungszentrale der Minen ihre Haltebolzen entfernt und zur Rebellion gegen die Pyke-Sklaventreiber aufruft. Das hat zur Folge, dass der Droidenaufstand durch natürliche Kettenreaktionen zum Sklavenaufstand ausartet und sich die Minen zum Schlachtfeld entwickeln. Ich habe diese Szene wegen ihrer absoluten Absurdität gewählt. Abgesehen von einer Menge Effekte und Stoff für den Guide hatte die Szene jetzt nicht viel zu bieten, aber cool ist sie ja irgendwie trotzdem, zum einen, weil es eine von L3s Ideen war und L3 einfach...nun ja einfach L3 ist und aus einem einfachen Ablenkungsmanöver direkt einen Rechtskampf macht, und zum anderen, weil ich es durchaus interessant finde, wie man mit so einem kleinen Auslöser, in dem Fall im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes klein, denn es war ein Haltebolzen, so großes erreichen kann. (Jul) Platz 7: Das ist ein Stein! rechts|thumb|250px|Die List Ein Fluchtplan, die "Koffer" gepackt und der Liebsten Bescheid gesagt. Was kann da noch schiefgehen? Nun, eine "Audienz" bei Lady könnte dazwischenkommen und genau das ist auch geschehen. Han findet sich umringt von anderen "Bewohnern" und Proximas Soldaten? Söldnern? Miliz? Wohl eher Schlägern in einer größeren Halle der Weißwürmer-Tunnel. In der Mitte im Wasser und fast so groß wie Snoke als Hologramm befindet sich Proxima in schummrigem Licht. Wie entkommt Han der brenzligen Lage, in der er sich befindet? Ganz einfach! Er zückt einen Thermaldetonator, hebt diesen für alle gut sichtbar hoch und löst damit eine leichte Panik aus. Das perfekte Druckmittel hat er, als er diesen auch noch scharf macht. Nun, so ist es abgelaufen; so, oder so ähnlich. Vielleicht ist auch diese Version geschehen, auf jeden Fall hatte der nächste Moment eine granatenartige Wirkung: Han wirft mit dem Stein, ähhhh Detonator, ein Fenster ein und bringt somit deutlich mehr Licht in den sonst düsteren Raum. Proxima reagiert sehr empfindlich und taucht deshalb unter Wasser (Ob sie ein Vampir ist?^^). Der dadurch entstehende Tumult ist die perfekte Ablenkung, um doch noch zusammen mit Qi'ra fliehen zu können. (Irahs) Platz 6: Alles oder nichts links|thumb|220px|Die entscheidenden Karten? Als die Gruppe um Tobias Beckett für ihre Mission ein Schiff braucht, versuchen sie es in der . Dort trifft Han erstmals auf Lando Calrissian und will ihm im Sabacc-Spiel sein Schiff abnehmen. Im Laufe des Spiels setzt Han sein eigenes nicht-existentes Schiff, einen VCX-100-Transporter, um Lando dazu zu bewegen, ebenfalls sein Schiff zu setzen. Beinahe gewinnt Han, jedoch betrügt Lando und schafft es so, das beste Blatt im Sabacc zu spielen und somit Han zu besiegen. Es haben wohl viele Kinogänger erwartet, dass Han in dieser Szene gewinnt und der Millennium Falke direkt in seinen Besitz übergeht. Aber nun ist es nicht so gekommen, was auch gut so ist. Zum einen wäre es langweilig, wenn für die Protagonisten alles perfekt laufen würde, zum anderen bringt es auch etwas Unerwartetes, was aus storytechnischer Sicht unabdingbar ist. (Jul) Platz 5: Han shot first thumb|250px|rechts|Der Showdown Eines der Hauptmotive von „Solo“ war das Thema Verrat und die Grenzen von Loyalität. Da alle Hauptcharaktere mehr oder weniger Gesetzeslose und Einzelkämpfer waren, wusste man nie genau, wem man vertrauen konnte und wer letztendlich auf Hans Seite stand oder seine eigenen düsteren Ziele verfolgte. Diesen Umstand muss man dem Regisseur und seiner Erzählweise hoch anrechnen, denn gerade als Dryden verlauten ließ, dass er Hans Plan kannte, fiel der Verdacht des Zuschauers erst auf Qi'ra, bevor schließlich Beckett als eigentlicher Verräter enthüllt wurde. Ein Showdown zwischen Han und seinem Mentor war unvermeidlich und der kundige Star-Wars-Fan konnte sich bereits denken, was passieren würde, als sich die beiden in einem typischen Wilder-Westen-Setting auf den Klippen Saraveens mit den Händen an den Holstern gegenüber standen. Als Han dann den ersten und zugleich tödlichen Schuss abgab, stellte dies für ihn einen emotionalen Wendepunkt dar. Er hatte damit eine moralische Grenze überschritten, was ihn auch sichtbar belastete. Immerhin hatte Beckett ihm auf Vandor eine Chance gegeben und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt hätte Han an seiner Stelle vermutlich ähnlich gehandelt. Seine Lebenslektion, niemandem zu vertrauen, hatte der junge Solo ab diesem Punkt jedenfalls verinnerlicht und zehn Jahre später auf Tatooine sollte Greedo das selbe Schicksal wie Tobias widerfahren. Lobende Erwähnungen haben an dieser Stelle noch Qi'ras Schwertkampf mit Vos, der Coaxium-Bluff („Der Behälter ist leer!“) und natürlich die Maul-Cameo verdient. (Ben) Platz 4: Nomen est omen! Der Name ist ein Vorzeichen! Das traf gewissermaßen auch für unseren lieben Han zu. Als Wühlratte unter der Fuchtel der Matriarchin Lady Proxima hatte er nur einen Namen: Han. Seinen berühmten Nachnamen hat ihm erst der imperiale Rekrutierungsoffizier Drawd Munbrin verliehen, als sich der junge Corellianer am Raumhafen von Coronet in die Imperiale Flotte einschrieb — die Geburtsstunde einer Legende. Doch "Solo" ist unser Han zum Glück nicht mehr unterwegs, denn sind wir mal ehrlich - was wäre Han ohne den treuen Chewbacca? (Coburn) Platz 3: Ist das der Schlund? thumb|rechts|250px|Der Falke auf der Flucht Nachdem die Protagonisten des Films auf Kessel landeten, sich beschafften und eine "Rebelliooooon!" später wieder aufbrachen, stellt sich ihnen ein Sternzerstörer des Imperiums entgegen. Wider Hans Erwartungen sendet dieser auch noch TIE-Jäger aus, die das Feuer auf den Falken eröffnen. Dadurch wird der Falke in den gesteuert, ein Ort, der dem ein oder anderen Spieler des besten zur Zeit verfügbaren Star Wars MMORPGs bekannt sein dürfte. Gut, es ist vielleicht auch das einzig verfügbare Spiel seiner Art. In erfahren wir nur, dass der Mahlstrom-Nebel unter normalen Bedingungen nicht durch zu navigieren ist. Während man damals noch einen von den netten Imperialen auf Taral V "borgen" musste, scheint sich knapp 3600 Jahre und eine andere Zeitschiene später kaum was verändert zu haben: Man fliegt nicht in den Nebel. Wenn die lästigen TIEs dann endlich ... sagen wir verschwunden sind, bekommt der Zuschauer einen atemberaubenden Ausblick in den Alltag des Nebels: Ein riesiges ... nun ... es ist groß und hat unzählbar viele Tentakel! Um dieses Wesen, das wahrscheinlich das Wasser im Munde eines jeden Sushi-Chefs oder Sashimi-Liebhabers zusammenlaufen lässt, rankten sich verschiedene Vermutungen. Grund dafür ist, dass diese "Tier" schon im ersten Trailer zu sehen war. Eine Theorie, die mir ganz besonders in Erinnerung geblieben ist, besagt, dass es sich bei dieser Erscheinung um niemand geringeres als Abeloth höchstpersönlich handeln soll! Genau, die Abeloth, die Mutter der Einen. Tja, daraus ist dann wohl (leider) doch nichts geworden. Ein kleiner "Kampf", kritische Nähe zum Schlund und eine Coaxium-Injektion später schaffen die Helden und die, die es dort noch waren, den Kessel-Flug in Rekordzeit zu bewältigen. (Irahs) Platz 2: L3-37s Opfer und Vermächtnis thumb|links|200px|Ein ganz besonderer Droide L3-37 ist mit Abstand mein Lieblingscharakter aus Solo und ich mag die kantige Attitude, die ihr verpasst hat. Ohne sie und ihre Rebellion hätten es die anderen vermutlich auch nie von Kessel runter geschafft — umso tragischer war der Moment, als sie von einem der Wachen erschossen wurde und ihr geliebter Lando verzweifelt ihre Einzelteile zusammenklaubt. Da L3 ihr Leben lang für Droiden-Emanzipation gekämpft hat, war die Entscheidung, sie (gegen ihre ausdrückliche Zustimmung, da zu dem Zeitpunkt schon deaktiviert) in den Falken hochzuladen, um ihre Navigations-Datenbank zu nutzen, durchaus kontrovers. Einerseits könnte man wohl argumentieren, dass sie sich bewusst geopfert hat, um die Mission zu retten und es deshalb auch gewollt hätte, dabei zu helfen, dem Maelstrom zu entkommen, andererseits trat dadurch genau das ein, wogegen sie immer protestiert hatte: ihre eigene „Objektifizierung“. Auch wenn die so hergestellte Verbindung zu C-3POs Zitat aus über die bemerkenswerte „Persönlichkeit“ des Falken Lore-technisch ein netter Touch war, wurde L3 so immerhin bis auf alle Ewigkeiten verdammt, durch die Schiffssysteme zu geistern. (Ben) Platz 1: How 2: find a new best friend rechts|thumb|250px|Die beiden haben eine Dusche nötig... Als Han als Mitglied der bei den Sumpftruppen der Imperialen Infanterie auf Mimban stationiert ist, trifft er ein paar interessante Leute, drei davon beschuldigen ihn des Desertierens und er wird von Sturmtruppen in ein ehemaliges Depot geworfen, wo eine Bestie ihn zerlegen soll. Typischerweise schauen die Truppler schadenfreudig zu und lachen sich einen ab, dass ein angeblich desertierter Mensch von einem hungrigen Wookiee angegriffen wird. Schließlich überzeugt Han den Wookiee von einer Kooperation und sie befreien sich. Damit wäre die Frage beantwortet, wie sich Han und sein haariger Freund im Kanon kennengelernt haben. Interessant war es auf jeden Fall zu sehen, wie Han plötzlich anfängt, schräges, brüchiges Shyriiwook zu reden, was durchaus für Lacher sorgen konnte. Mit seinen Sprachkompetenzen schaffte er es jedoch, den Wookiee davon zu überzeugen, ihm nicht mehr seine Rippen zu brechen, sondern viel lieber mit ihm gemeinsam auszubrechen. So schlug Chewie immer weiter auf Han ein, welcher auswich, sodass Chewie die Falltüren über ihnen zum Einsturz brachte und die Truppler reinfielen, sodass Han und sein neuer bester Freund sich befreien konnten. Und natürlich hätten sie nicht auch nacheinander duschen können :D (Jul) Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Jetzt seid ihr gefragt: Teilt uns eure Lieblingsszenen aus dem Film in den Kommentaren mit! Und bis zum nächsten Mal: Möge die Macht... — ach, wer glaubt schon an diesen Schwachsinn? Erzähl mir nie, wie meine Chancen stehen! Datei:Falke.gif Hier findet ihr weitere Blogs zum Thema „Solo“: Kategorie:TOP TEN